The development of displays may focus on a more user-friendly interface between human and machine. With the emergence of flat-panel displays, touch panels have become the main stream and replaced input devices such as keyboards and mice, a variety of information equipments become easier to use. An era of easily-operated touch panels is coming, and the touch panels may be widely applied in car touch panels (for car navigation), game machines, public information systems (e.g., vending machines, automatic teller machines (ATMs), and guide systems), industrial purposes, small electronic products (e.g., personal digital assistants (PDAs)), e-books, etc.
As demands for smartphones are dramatically increased, for example, a projective capacitive touch sensing device appears to have an explosive development, more and more touch manufacturers get involved in the development and production of multi-touch technologies.